Sorvel, Son of Yuvel
Sorvel, Son of Yuvel is an Oferan Prelord and heir to the House of Aranor, one of the oldest and most powerful Great Houses in the Imperial Oferan Empire. He is a genius and amongst the greatest minds in the galaxy, but his passion lies with starships and engineering. He is known by the nickname "The Rainmaker" and is fluent in several languages: Amglish, Esperanto, Oferan and Otatham. He is also able to get by in several other languages as well, including old spacer speak, brasha languages and smuilian. History He was born in 299AE. A child prodigy and genius he was marked for success from an early age, but while his father wanted him to aid in the political and economic growth of the House Sorvel only had eyes for tinkering with computers and engines. When he was younger his mother died suddenly. Due to his intelligence he was sent to a school for gifted children in the Alliance on the world of Seropica. After an attempt was made on his life he faked his own death in order to escape and went hitch hiking on starships around the galaxy, bartering his engineering skills for passage. At some point he slept in an access tube whilst working on a Smuilian repair station. In 317AE he worked as a handyman on a cargo freighter owned by an Independent House. Over the next few years he kept his true identity secret, but he and his sister remained in contact. His reputation soared and he soon came to the attention of Star Command and was brought into the fold as an NCO. He has earned the nickname "The Rainmaker" due to his ability to instantly improve and elevate any piece of equipment or project he is associated with. The Birth of a Starship In Bellan 328AE, after working with Dr Marina Takowyska at the Intergalactic Science and Engineering Institute he requested and was assigned to the ScSS Seraphic as Chief Engineer in order to follow Ibudab as part of Operation Open Water. He was a Master Chief Petty Officer. He arrived and aided Bhutan Jii oversee the final stages of construction. Screaming Into The Night In January 329AE Sorvel took command of the Engineering Department and planned to take the Seraphic beyond the usual targets. By this point he wrote articles for several publications, including Engineering Weekly. He helps the Seraphic improve her systems in several ways, including making the ship faster and launching the Fellowship 1.1 user interface with Mohammed Al-Habsi. When the ship comes to the aid of the IOEV Holy Throne he helps to modify the ships systems to allow the Locator Hub to work and then modifies the engines to set a new Alliance speed record as they flee from the Naz'Jil's. He is the one to hear the last words of Ibudab, calling for Holy War against the Naz'Jil's. Knowing Ibudab was delusional and suffering from many ailments in his final moments weighs heavy on his conscience as he knows his people will answer the call of Ibudab, and many will die, but if he keeps quiet or lies then his soul will be tainted and he will have broken the teachings of Ibudab. When asked by High Cleric Heela he admitted what his final words were. He is so depressed by his part in the Oferan-Naz'Jil Holy War that he is placed on compassionate leave by Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire In Ques 329AE he is busy heading up the ScSS Seraphic's engineering department. He spends a lot of overtime trying to forget the Oferan-Naz'Jil Holy War. Despite being difficult to work with he was able to integrate the Pyntaxian's scanner network into the ships systems while overseeing upgrades to the ships starfighter's. By now his "Rainmaker" nickname had taken on a darker tone, people saying he was responsible for the tears of grief for the death of Ibudab and those who had died in the subsequent Oferan-Naz'Jil Holy War. The only pleasure he found was in upgrading Nex's shuttle, the Vreet, from a near wreck to a pristine shuttlecraft. The Kingdom of Skulls Sorvel has to modify the shuttles and hammerwings with tractor beams in order to help with the evacuation of Sor Lois. He worked with Selexi Dru’Ala’Sei and the science department, as well as Mohammed Al-Habsi to use the ScSS Seraphic's resources and translation matrix programmes to try and translate the Tincarma languages. He noticed the various sub0divisions behavior and theorized that they were not sufficiently intelligent enough to communicate and suggested finding the Tincarma Monarch. During The Battle of Whereev Mellon he worked to translate the Tincarma language and when they agreed to peace talks he worked in the middle of negotiations on the translation matrix in order to establish The Treaty of Sor Lois. After suffering with depression after the death of Ibudab and the start of the Oferan-Naz'Jil Holy War he agrees with Ovath Reh'Obo'Amasa to see the fleet psychiatrist. He was awarded the Golden Tear of Sor Lois. The Mists Suffering with depression in Rabcyella 329AE he tried to commit suicide. He was saved by Ovath Reh'Obo'Amasa and Mercedes Green. Waking up he talks with fleet counselor Skaa and find the ScSS Seraphic is being destroyed by some unknown force. He instantly throws himself into the task of repairing the ship and finding out what is happening, inspiring the engineering team as he does so. When he figures out, with the science team, that the ship is being destroyed by microbial life forms within the Midnight Nebula, he figures out that they have to change the electrical change of the ship to repel the creatures. He modifies Dyso-Scanner's and Pybot's to help in the task and as the ship falls apart around him he co-ordinates the engineering teams in changing the electrical change of the ship and repairing the ship on the go. After they escape the Midnight Nebula the ship is half destroyed. They go to Taq's Caravanserai and he takes control of hiring companies to help repair the ship, Lost Souls and Space Party Under Tangerine Skies. Looking at the repairs required he believes there will be a minimum of six weeks work to make the ship space worthy. With the companies unable to source materials and parts any quicker he contacts Elesi Secure Transport, a part of the House of Aranor, and orders the administrator Friskit, Daughter of Parakit, to send him the parts the ship needs within seven days, the first time he has used his Prelord title in years. He then uses his Houses fortune to pay for an Ablative Armour upgrade to the ScSS Seraphic from Esco Military Hardware. With an engineering problem to solve he is designing new things and working hard once more. he is happy. Eulogies In Erya 329AE he spoke with Jovan Johnson in the rebuilt Four Castle. He completed working on repairs to the ScSS Seraphic ahead of schedule, coming up with a new method of cold starting and synchronizing the Duel Power Matrix in minutes instead of days. Duquam (book) It is revealed he greeted Jovan Johnson, Veri Dru'Heirt'Odii, Selena Gomez, Andre Ivanovich and Nadia Ivanova on Christmas Eve 328AE as they came aboard the ScSS Seraphic along with Bhutan Jii, Serena de Lauda and Pressia Dru’Jye’Olto. It is revealed that in Syropha 329AE he has been talking to fleet counselor Skaa after his suicide attempt. When the Fifth Pillar Element shut own the ScSS Seraphic he worked with Serena de Lauda and Mohammed Al-Habsi to battle it. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE he had been acting as Second Officer after Deyman Volosovich left the ScSS Seraphic until Asaji Li Juan came aboard. He was looking forward to leaving the post and returning to an entirely engineering based existence. He and Mohammed Al-Habsi asked Ejjina Mexonber-Quad's permission to trial Fellowship 1.2 aboard the ScSS Seraphic after the success of Fellowship 1.1. She agrees. Awards Golden Tear of Sor Lois - Awarded in Ques 329AE for his actions during The Battle of Whereev Mellon. Personality Sorvel is a friendly, fun loving and highly intelligent man who thinks outside the box and can be struck by inspiration quickly. A gifted engineer he has built a towering reputation as one of the best engineers in the galaxy. He also has a devout faith in Ibudab which is very important to him. As an Oferan he understands and respects tradition, particularly of his own House, the House of Aranor, but he is reluctant to take on the full mantle of a Pre-Lord until he absolutely has to, being far more interested in starships, computers and engines for the moment. His distance from the Imperial Oferan Empire and his House, particularly the estrangement from his father makes him melancholy sometimes, which is why he practices Oferan traditions that he learned as a child, such as Oferan calligraphy, Bop Pi Pai and Alabam sword play. Appearance Sorvel is a tall and broad man with dark skin and darker "tiger stripes." Like all Oferan he had black eyes, long braided hair and webbed hands and feet as well as gills at his neck. Style Sorvel is never without his Scrolls of Ibudab and prayer beads. He also keeps a crest of the House of Aranor on his left arm at all times. Unlike most Oferan he has been highly influenced by Alliance fashions, and will often wear overalls and trousers rather than armour and kilts. Quarters His quarters are on deck nine. He keeps the room warm, humid and with red light like his natural environment. On either side of his entrance are two statues, the left has an ancient House of Aranor armour, the right in modern House of Aranor armour. There is an alter to Ibudab in his quarters which he prays to morning and evening. On his walls he keep two sparring dibeb’lo alongside an alabam. Category:ScSS Seraphic Crew Category:Oferan Characters Category:ScSS Seraphic Engineering Department Category:House of Aranor